gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-607T/C GN-XII (Ransac Custom)
* |unit type=Custom Design Variable Purpose Mobile Suit |operators=Star Strike |known pilots=Ransac Strike |power plant=*GN Drive Tau x2 *GN Capacitors |fixed armaments=*GN Shredders *Beam Reflectors x2 (Wrists) |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*Beam Saber x2 *Compact Buster Rifle *Buster Sword |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments=*Shield Bit x3 |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*GN Field *GN Shield *Trans Am System *Quantum Brainwave Control Interface *Solar Energy Collector *Variable Gear Hard points |optional equipment= |armour=*Reinforced GN Composite |accommodation=*Single Pilot Cockpit |affiliation=Star Strike |universe=Anno Domini}} History Before the Executus was completed, newly reinstated Gundam Meister Ransac Strike needed a mobile suit capable of keeping up with his skill behind the controls that wouldn't cause alarm or raise suspicions to the A-LAWS. With the Rush Gundam no longer a viable option, Syrene Gaze worked along side him to design a new mobile suit from the standard GN-X series used by the ESF. Design The custom GN-X II was tailored for Ransac's preferred role in combat, meaning it was primarily a close combat mobile suit. Though designated a close combat mobile suit, the GN-X was capable of launching medium ranged assaults with it's buster rifle, which was unique in that it was modified to be more compact, allowing easier storage and utilization while maximizing firepower. The GN-X's primary weapon was it's buster sword. Syrene designed it after the buster sword utilized by Throne Zwei. The blade of the sword is lined with GN-Particles to improve it's cutting ability, durability, and serve to make the weapon lighter on the surface. The sword could be combined with the buster rifle to become a GN-Mega Launcher, a long range cannon that was equal in terms of firepower to Gundam Virtue. The sword featured a secondary feature that allowed it to slice through GN-Fields. The buster sword would be the basis of the GN-Great Sword utilized by the Guardian Series later on. Operating as the fingers of the mobile suit were the GN-Shredders. The shredders were beam coated blades designed to give the GN-X an edge should the buster sword be unavailable or ineffective. The shredders were lined with GN-Particles in the same manner that the GN-Swords were, allowing them to pierce GN-Fields with ease. The shredders could be used to counter or physically grab the blade of a beam saber, making them an effective counter measure to other close combat mobile suits. For defensive purposes, the GN-X could generate either a GN-Field or a GN-Shield. Unlike most GN-Shields, which could only be generated over a certain area (the emitters), the GN-X Advance could generate the shield in any direction around the mobile suit. While not as powerful as the GN-Field, and covering only a small space, it gave the GN-X a efficient means to defend itself without using up too much particles. A secondary means of defense was given in the form of the shield bits. When inactive, the shield bits remained attached to the shoulders and GN-Drive to enhance GN-Field and particle efficiency and act as armor plating. When activated, the shield bits immediately maneuver around the GN-X and intercept incoming enemy fire. The shield bits had a secondary feature that allowed it to harness and focus compressed GN-particles (I.E, particle beams) and fire them with much greater firepower than previously fired. This same feature allowed it to enhance the GN-Field/Shield of the GN-X by further compressing the particles to create a stronger barrier.